


You Don't Have to be Alone

by xypeilo



Series: The Unimportant Yet Very Important Moments In Life [10]
Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Confessions, Depression, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-23
Updated: 2015-05-23
Packaged: 2018-03-31 20:04:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3990979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xypeilo/pseuds/xypeilo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wade is depressed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Don't Have to be Alone

**Author's Note:**

> UGGGGH, TRASH. I had more fun with the boxes, to be honest.

It was just one of those days; it happened once in awhile, and for some reason, Wade couldn't do anything about it. The moment he'd wake up, it was already a bad day. Days like these he'd have no choice but to stay home until he was better. He wasn't sick--no, it was something different. He felt a heavy weight in his chest and had absolutely no motivation whatsoever. His chest felt tight, and he found it hard to breathe, causing him to constantly sigh or spend a moment trying to find that one satisfying deep breath. He lost his appetite, which he found odd because he was always hungry. He wasn't dying or anything, so it's not like it mattered anyway--all he'd do is wrap himself up in his blanket and watch t.v until he slept. His adorable friend Spidey wouldn't mind his absence--after all, he spends the majority of his time trying to get away from him while he worked. Whatever this sort of illness was, Wade hated it. It made him irritable and somehow…sad? What was there to be sad about? Nothing happened to him. He was always as cheerful as he could be around everyone who…well…were always annoyed with his presence. Somehow thinking about that made him feel worse. He snuggled in his blanket further until he was completely buried in it and forced himself to sleep.

Wade slept for hours until he woke up to a rapid knock on the door. He rubbed his face under the mask which he stubbornly kept on in case a situation like this came up. The living room was completely pitch black, and he stumbled across the living room, knocking into the couch and the coffee table carelessly. He didn't bother checking who'd be out there and opened the door abruptly.

"Hey." Peter had his hands stuffed in his tight pockets. Despite being bundled up, he was shivering.

"Oh hey Petey, come in. How goes it?" Wade ignored the concerned look on Peter's face as he stepped aside for him to come in.

"Is everything okay?" Peter sounded worried, which surprised Wade because nobody had ever asked him if things were O.K. Nobody cared enough to. "You didn't show up today like you usually did."

"Yeah, everything is pretty much solid. And I uh…was just taking a break from work. Y'know how it goes. Mercenary things can be a such a handful." Peter didn't seem to buy his story.

_**[You're such a bad liar.]** _

_Shut up, brain. Nobody asked you._

**[[He is right though.]]**

_Can you not?_

Peter walked closer to him and put a hand on both of his shoulders. He looked at him directly in the eyes. "You're a bad liar."

_**[Told y--]** _

_Shut up._

"I'm tired Pete--I just woke up."

Peter spoke softly. "Wade you know you can talk to me about anything right?"

Wade didn't say anything. What could he say?

"Wade."

Wade realized he'd been holding his breath while the tightness in his chest felt completely constricting. He felt a knot form uncomfortably in the middle of his throat as his eyes began to sting.

_Boxes help! What is this?!_

**[[Those are tears. You are about to cry.]]**

_**[Jesus…I can hardly remember the last time you cried!]** _

The second Peter noticed his shoulders began to shake, he instantly pulled him into a hug. Wade couldn't help but fall into a sob which he found hard trying to keep quiet. He felt a hand on his head as the other rubbed his back.

"Wade, hey hey what's the matter?"

What is wrong with me?!

_**[You seem pretty depressed, man. Don't worry, you always have this problem. But you tend to ignore it. See what happens when you ignore your body? You--]** _

**[[I don't think that's what he wants to hear right now.]]**

_**[Right. Sorry. There, there Wade.]** _

"Wade? Hey--what's wrong?" Peter grabbed the sides of Wade's face and pulled back to look at him.

Wade kept his eyes to the floor. "It's nothing."

"It's not nothing if you're getting upset. Wade, please talk to me. You didn't show up today which totally unlike you, and you'd be doing anything but sleeping at this hour. It's not even 10 yet."

Wade removed Peter's hands from his face. He made an attempt to change the mood. "It's fine, babyboy. Honest to god! Just woke up on the wrong side of the b--"

"Take off your mask, look at me in the eyes, and tell me you're fine." Peter's tone was suddenly completely different. It was almost annoyed or angry--Wade couldn't tell.

_**[Oh he went there. He just challenged you to take off your mask!]** _

**[[This is serious, Wade.]]**

Wade put his hands up to calm him down. "Peter--"

"You won't do it. Because what? Because you don't trust me? Because you're afraid? Afraid of what?"

"Peter, listen to me--" Wade was too tired and not in the mood to be dealing with this. He tried to suppress the growing irritation within him.

"What are you afraid of, Wade? Why won't you tell me anything?"

"Can you just--"

"Am I not your friend or something, Wade?"

_**[Ooooooohhhhhh the pressuuuuure!]** _

**[[Wade you better do something quick.]]**

"No--"

"Am I not good enough for you to just tell me what's on your mind--" Peter wasn't even listening anymore. He wouldn't stop rambling.

_**[Well I mean, it's not like you two ever went on a personal level anyway.]** _

**[[You should consider taking the relationship to the next level if you really care about Peter.]]**

Wade couldn't take it anymore. He grabbed Peter's shoulders and shouted as loud as he could. "Jesus christ--I feel like I don't matter, okay?!"

The room was suddenly silent. Peter's eyes widened. "What?"

Wade let go of Peter and turned his back on him. That's what the problem was in a nutshell. Nobody cared about Wade Wilson. Nobody cared about Deadpool. He wasn't an Avenger or an X-Men or part of the Fantastic fucking Four. He was just a Mercenary--which was fine, he was never into the whole hero thing. But he was still a Marvel character. His face was on the goddamn Marvel posters with the rest of the lame characters.

_**[You should join DC. Superman would totally dig us. But then you have that billionaire brat in the way…]** _

_What are you talking about? Batman is kick-ass. I'd totally be his bitch._

**[[This isn't the time to be thinking about other men while your best friend (who obviously likes you) is trying to reach out to you, Wade.]]**

**_[*Clear throat* Yeah. Right. Shame on you, Wade.]_ **

_Yeah, right--best friend. Let's get real. And you guys are delusional--there's no way in hell the famous Spider-Man could dig a fool like me._

Wade heard Peter step closer and put a hand on his shoulder. "Wade…do you really think that?" Peter's voice cracked and he sniffled lightly. Wade didn't want to face him.

_**[Don't ignore him, man. You've already come this far. Tell him everything.]** _

Wade turned around to face Peter whose brows were furrowed with confusion. Wade sighed and sat down on the couch, keeping his gaze on the floor. "I get this feeling of worthlessness every once in awhile. I don't know why--I mean I do, and usually I could control it. But I woke up this morning feeling really…I don't know, depressed I guess." Wade's voice got lower. "Sometimes it'd get as bad as me wanting to kill myself but then I remember that I…I can't. No matter how much I try I can't get rid of myself from this world--"

Peter eyes were watery and rimmed with red. "Wade, why would you--"

"Because nobody would care. I'm just a walking tumor. If I was to seriously go right now, not a soul would give a rat's ass. What do I do that's so special? I just get paid to kill people. I'm not hero. I'm not even a villain. And the thing about villains is that people care to know about that. Nobody would give a damn if I just--"

Peter slapped him. He slapped him _hard_. Wade stopped talking and just stood there, feeling his cheek burn under the mask. He glanced at Peter whose face was full of rage. He stared at Wade hard with watery eyes. What the hell was he getting upset for?

_**[The immortal Mercenary with proficient katana skills and hand-to-hand combat was given, I'd say a 10/10 slap on the face.]** _

**[[Perhaps we should've rehearsed for this moment.]]**

"You idiot!" Peter spat. His voice cracked as he spoke angrily. "I care! I'd care if you died! Every day while I'm protecting this damn city I always look forward to seeing you. Yeah, I act annoyed but to be honest, I'm really not--because I like you!"

_**[What.]** _

**[[What.]]**

Wade turned his head. "What."

"What?"

"You…like me?"

"Uh, yeah."

"Like… _like_ like?"

Peter rolled his eyes and grabbed Wade by the shirt, tugging him closer to kiss him on his masked lips. Wade's eyes widened as he melted against Peter's warm touch, embracing him as they stayed like that. Peter finally let go and wrapped his arms around Wade's torso, looking up at the merc. "You're an idiot."

They leaned their foreheads against each other's and stood there in the dark living room silently until Wade spoke up again with a sigh. "I'm sorry for being a jerk to you, Petey."

Peter kissed his forehead. "I'll stay with you until you get better, Wade."


End file.
